


I Wanna Grow With You

by ghostwriter00



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, pitch tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00/pseuds/ghostwriter00
Summary: Ginny and Cara's budding relationship takes a turn for the better. This is my first fic!





	

_“Ginny Baker. It has been 5 months 2 weeks and 1 day since you’ve decided to hop into my car and decided to go soul searching at the bottom of a frat party pool. I figured why not do it again? Minus, ruining a 10,000 dollar dress while making slam dunks. You wanna get out of here?”_ Cara asks sheepishly smiling and digging the tip of her loafers in the soil of the field. Granted, it hadn’t actually been that long since they’ve seen each other. They’ve practically spent every moment communicating with each other in some way. Either through video chat, phone calls, or anything else. They had even earned a few side eyes and an article stating ** _‘Gal Pal Alert : Ginny Baker and Mystery Girl Cosying For A New Year’s Kiss’_**.

Ginny ignores the laughter and light teasing coming from behind her as she squeals and slightly trips over her own cleats while jogging over to Cara. She couldn’t help but give them all the finger as she turns her attention to the shorter brunette standing in front of her before leading her to the locker room. Cara has now ditched the ponytail and the tie is lazily slumped around her neck with 3 of the buttons on her shirt undone. _“You’re here early! And still in your uniform.”_ Ginny says pulling Cara into her arms and just staying there for a moment. _“I’d always rather be here than catering a bachelorette party of drunk women asking me what I think of when my boyfriend leaves the toilet seat up. I mean it’s 2016, and yet you could imagine their faces when I tell them I don’t have a boyfriend. I have a Ginny.”_ she says pushing back one of the curls that fall in front of Ginny’s face as she grabs the rest of the things from her locker and change. _“You do have a Ginny and I’ve heard that having a Ginny is far better than any boyfriend could ever be.”_ she says grinning before placing a soft kiss to Cara’s lips. _“I wholeheartedly agree with whomever conducted that study.”_ she says returning the kiss as she tilts her head slightly before placing a hand on Ginny’s lower back until the door swings open and the wolf whistles follow the bang.

_“Please, ladies, do not stop on our accord.”_ Mike says flashing Ginny a smirk before giving her a fist bump and moving over to his locker. _“Ah, stop it-it’s the locker room. A shared locker room. Save that for your road trip. Which I’m still salty about. Why weren’t Evelynn and I invited?”_ Blipp asks laughing as he passes both of them. _“3 days away from all of the press and pressure comes once every millennium in this industry and I just figured you both would appreciate the time to yourselves.”_ Ginny says smiling and squeezing Cara’s hand. _“Besides ole’ Mike here will be around with Amelia I assume. He isn’t so bad to be around. That is, once you get past the fact that he consistently has food stuck in that lumberjack beard.”_ Cara says jokingly as Mike sends her a playful glare. _“Respect the beard.”_ Mike says laughing shoving his things in the locker. _“Alright, well, we’re going to take off. Don’t get too reckless this weekend. We have a game on Tuesday. Ciao fellas.”_ Ginny says over her shoulder as she leads Cara to her car glad to finally be able to focus on something other than the press, baseball, or people expecting things from her.

_“So, where to? We’ve got Seaworld, the zoo, Balboa Park, lots of things to do.”_ Ginny says babbling nervously. _“Almost 5 months and I can still make you stutter like the night you bumped into me. Well, in your famous words, I’m going to surprise you.”_ Cara says resting her hand on Ginny’s thigh and Ginny sits back relaxing into the warm touch.  
An hour later they are on the highway surrounded by the beautiful emerald trees and singing at the top of their lungs. “ _ **YOU LIFT MY HEART UP WHEN THE REST OF ME IS DOWN”** _ Cara sings to Ginny laughing as she bops her head to the music and sing the next line into the can of cheddar Pringles. _**“YOU, YOU ENCHANT ME, EVEN WHEN YOU’RE NOT AROUND.”**_ Ginny sings back to Cara. **_“IF THERE ARE BOUNDARIES, I WILL TRY TO KNOCK THEM DOWN.”_** Cara sings back thrusting her fist into the air. _**“I’M LATCHING ON BABE. NOW, I KNOW WHAT I HAVE FOUND.”**_ Ginny sings grabbing Cara’s hand and placing a kiss to her cheek as they both sing the chorus together. _**‘I FEEL WE’RE CLOSE ENOUGH. I WANNA LOCK IN YOUR LOVE. I THINK WE’RE CLOSE ENOUGH. COULD I LOCK IN YOUR LOVE, BAB**_ \- holy shit.” Cara says as she clutches her chest and slam on brakes as the red little Beetle darts in front of them as they are trying to switch lanes _“Come on, use your turn signal.”_ Ginny yells at the road while frowning until Cara leans over to kiss the corner of her mouth. _“Easy, you’re okay? No harm done.”_ she says running her thumb over the back of her hand.

About thirty minutes later and three packages of cookies into the road trip. Things start to get heated in the car during an intense game of Bed,Marry, Kill. _“Ew, please, as if, Mike is like a brother to me. In every scenario. Mike is the one to go. But Rihanna on the other hand… I’m just saying!”_ Ginny says laughing after gives her a side-eye. After the laughter dies down a silence falls over the car as Ginny stares out of the window. _“A penny for your thoughts, Curly?”_ Cara says looking over at her resting her forehead against the cool glass of the window, and in that moment she swears to herself that angels could not look like anything other than her. The way the little strands of curls whipping around framed her face. The sun made her skin glow; kissed with the deepest shade of umber against the white fabric of the lace shirt and the little smile surfacing on her blush pink plump lips made her want to forget the reality of it all. _“I’m just thinking..Ever since I was a little girl. I’ve never had anything mean more to me than baseball. So, this, us, it’s all very new to me. But that night. It was like you knew exactly what I needed more than anyone. And well, regardless of what the press or anyone else will say, Bisexual Baker is falling for you.”_ Ginny says simply as if she’s calculating all of the right things to say.

_“I know that you’re a person that doesn’t do the whole label thing. But currently Curious Cara has a Ginny and she’d like to keep having a Ginny.”_ she says laughing at the silly nickname she had just given to herself before continuing. _“But in all seriousness. That night I saw someone who didn’t need a knight in shining armour. You didn’t need someone to fix you because you aren’t broken, Ginny. I just saw someone who needed a break. Someone who just needed a moment to breathe. Because believe it or not Ginny Baker. You are human. Just like the rest of us.”_ Cara says with a fake gasp before Ginny nudges her and lets out a small giggle. _“Be my girlfriend?”_ Ginny asks quietly as she stares at Cara anxiously chewing her lower lip. _“Well, now that I think about it… Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re alright Baker.”_ Cara says jokingly before stopping the car. _“Right on time.”_ She says parking the car at Sunset Cliffs Natural Park. _“Weeee’rrreee heeerree._ ” Cara sings after getting out of the car and opening the trunk of the car and taking out the basket with bags. _“Damn, incredibly beautiful, and the view ain’t half bad either.”_ Ginny says trying to play it cool as she helps Cara with the picnic baskets. As they make it to the top of the cliff Ginny helps Cara put the big blanket and all of the different containers of food from the baskets. Ginny takes notice of all of the labels that have ‘cheesy’ little food puns on them. _“You’re someone straight out of a disney movie.”_ Ginny says in disbelief as she watches Cara take out books and a Polaroid camera. **_“This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you.”_ ** Cara sings and laughs at the High School Musical reference as Ginny raises an eyebrow before giggling. _“Sue me, you’re just as much of a Disney fanatic as I am. This is lesson two in getting over your hatred of cameras. Say cheese, Curly!”_ Cara says as she stands in front of Ginny as she snaps the picture as she sticks her tongue out at the camera. _“Let me see it.”_ Ginny says making grabby hands. She looks over the picture and takes a notice of how for the first time in a long time she genuinely looks relaxed. The picture is perfectly imperfect with the frigid wind blowing her hair in her eyes, the dorky grin plastered on her face, and the breathtaking hues of orange, pink, and yellow painting the sky in the background. _“You’ve got quite a big ego. Gawking at yourself like that. Then again, if I had your face, I’d always have a mirror glued to the palm of my hand.”_ Cara says laying back on the blanket and pulling Ginny into her arms. _“Oh hush you’re so beyond beautiful. I don’t even have the words And you could charm the pants off of literally anyone.”_ she says as she listens to Cara’s calming voice as she starts to read to her. _“Thanks babe.”_ she says quietly. As she starts to run her fingers through Ginny’s curls before massaging her scalp. _“When life presents you with the opportunity to grow together with someone, you must take it. No matter the obstacles, no matter the skin that separates you. Grow together.”_ she says softly lacing her fingers with Ginny’s. _“I want to grow with you.”_ Ginny whispers. _“I want to watch you grow, sunflower.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
